Never Let Go
by Jeslene
Summary: Would you be happier... Without me? A TxT One Shot


Never Let Go  
  
One-shot By Jeslene  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the character of HYD!  
  
A/N: Jeslene is back with yet another one shot! May I warn you, it's really kinda. Sweet. So. Get ready some pesticide!  
  
~*~  
  
"Will you be happier without me?"  
  
The words rang clearly into her ears. Unable to believe what he just said, she searched his soft black eyes for any trace of joking or teasing. His orbs gleamed back in seriousness and uncertainty.  
  
She looked down onto the pavement and pulled away the hand he was holding onto, resisting the urge to run away and hide from the sentence. But she knew she couldn't.  
  
"How could you say that, Tsukasa? After all we went through?" She wanted to say more, but everything seemed to fly out of her mind and into the cold night sky. Her fist clenched in a vain attempt to stop drops of tears from flowing as her mouth opened to repeat the words.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
His eyes flashed with guiltiness. What he said was not meant to hurt his love's heart. He was just feeling insecure. Insecure about where her true love lies.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tsukushi. I didn't-" He reached for her hand, cold and limp with no signs of warmth. She moved away from his touch almost painfully. He never knew how much she wanted to run into his arms and regain the peace like the days they always spent together.  
  
"After all we went through? You-how could you? How could you, Tsukasa?"  
  
His cries for her were muffled by the traffic, unheard and unwanted as she spurned on her heels and ran.  
  
From him.  
  
From the hurting words he said.  
  
He stood there, making no move to rush after his happiness. He knew he was in wrong, he knew he hurt her.  
  
~*~  
  
She stood in front of the mirror and reached to touch the cold surface as if in a dream.  
  
"You look tired out, Tsukushi." She said softly. "You're hurt." Her reflection's lips curved up into a bitter smile. "But you know you still love him."  
  
Slumping down onto her bed, she drew her knees up and buried her face between it as tears make its way down her cheek. Her mind ignored her heart's pleas and tuned back into the memories she shared with him.  
  
The way he looked at the people who tried to hurt her. The loving gaze and the soft touch. The way he gathered her into his arms. The days he and she fought playfully.  
  
They were so beautiful, so happy.  
  
But now they only bought her pain.  
  
Why?  
  
~*~  
  
He walked towards the huge windows in his room that revealed the twinkling stars that lighted up the night sky. Just like the way she lighted up his life.  
  
He closed his eyes as the cold wind started to pick up strength and blew hard against his frame. He didn't want to hurt her. It was never meant to do so.  
  
She had been the one to bring him out of his reverie and sorrow. She had always been the one who managed to make him smile even in the worst of his days.  
  
He loved her so.  
  
But he had always wondered, was she doing the same, returning his affections just as equal?  
  
Hanazawa Rui, his best friend, his confident and his adviser.  
  
Also the previous love of Tsukushi.  
  
He had seen the times her eyes shone with love and excitement when Rui arrived. He had seen the times she spent her free time at the emergency exit with Rui.  
  
He had been jealous.  
  
Even after she came to him and accepted him into her life, he couldn't truly believe she was his and that the love that shone for Rui had became his.  
  
He knew that the duo was just friends, but he couldn't bring himself to stop wondering where her true love was planted in.  
  
Him or Rui?  
  
His fear of losing her was overflowing. He needed an answer from her. And so he asked, instead he hurt the love of his life.  
  
A sudden realization hit her head and tugged at his heart.  
  
He will still love her even if she didn't.  
  
His eyes snapped open as he turned and walked out of his room.  
  
~*~  
  
She dragged her feet as she arrived at the school campus, worn out and tired. She had tossed and turned in her blankets the night before, unable to tune out the look in his eyes when she ran away from him.  
  
It was a look of uncertainty.  
  
He didn't trust her enough to know she only loves him.  
  
Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, she walked towards her classroom, preparing herself for the usual chatters. Sliding open the room door, she was surprised to see nothing but darkness. Thinking that her classmates haven't arrived yet, she started over to the switches and tried to click them on. Nothing happened. Only pure darkness.  
  
Finally giving up on her attempt to light up the class, she walked towards the door but turned when soft music started to play in her ears.  
  
What met her gaze were hundreds of heart shape light bulbs lighting up in mid-air. She was startled.  
  
The screen normally used for presentations scrolled down slowly to reveal a message that touched her heart.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I really am.  
  
Would you let me love you once again?  
  
I promise I'll never hurt you again.  
  
I promise.  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her body as warmth radiated through her skin and into her soul. His familiar scent and touch. His breath caressing her face.  
  
She missed him so much.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He released her frame and turned her to face him gently as he lifted up her chin to meet her mesmerizing brown eyes. He stroked her face with his thumb and smiled.  
  
"I really do love you, trust me. Maybe you didn't love me, but I want to say, I will always love you. Forever."  
  
He prepared himself for whatever situation that might show itself to him. Instead, he felt her body warmth in his arms. She was sobbing and shivering against his chest.  
  
"I'll never be happier without you, Tsukasa! I love you!"  
  
His eyes lighted up in happiness as he pulled her away from his embrace.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
She broke into a watery smile.  
  
"Of course I do, baka!"  
  
Smiling, he gathered her body back into his arms and closed his eyes to savor the most beautiful moments of his life.  
  
"I'll never let you go, Tsukushi. It's my promise for you, for us, and our future."  
  
And they sealed the promise with a kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah! *Pumps her fist into the air* I wrote a happy fic! Finally! Did ya all like it? Do review okay? 


End file.
